The Four Ninjas
by The Mighty Silverblaze
Summary: CO-WRITTEN WITH THE GREAT NURPSY! Hi there, I'm Foxleap! I'm one of the "Four Ninjas", along with Jayfeather, Silverblaze, and Rebelle. We've been training in our apartment, but someone keeps disrupting us. Ashfur is crazy. But luckily, we have some tricks up our sleeves...
1. Foxleap and the Sandwich Thief

**Hey, it's Silver, and I'm back with another story! This time, I'm co-writing it with the awesome Queen Rebelle! The two of us are ninjas, along with Foxleap and Jayfeather. Just so you know, we're all humans. Occasionally, there might be some "guest stars", which are other Warriors characters!**

**By the way, Queen Rebelle writes every odd-number chapter, and I write the even-number ones. **

**THE ERIN HUNTERS OWN WARRIORS! Queen Rebelle and I, unfortunately, do not.**

**Without further ado, here's the actual story!**

* * *

**Rebelle's POV**

I'm just minding my own business, texting my friend Ivypool when suddenly a shriek runs through the air.

"WHERE'S MY NUTELLA SANDWICH?!"

"What the (insert cussword)!?" I scream, jumping in the air.

"It appears that Silverblaze has lost her sandwich." Jayfeather says calmly, interrupting my own thought with his near-psychic ones.

"No DIP Sherlock!" Foxleap yells. He's running from a fuming Silverblaze. Quite literally, as Silberblaze's hair catches flame when she gets emotional. "She's gonna blow!"

I scream, "Jayfeather, duck!" As a vase is hurled at his head. He ducks swiftly, still 're-reading' his Braille copy of The Blood of Olympus.

"WHO TOOK MY NUTELLA SANDWICH?!" Silverblaze screeches, chucking a copy of the Maze Runner at me.

"It wasn't us!" I shout, quickly snatching the Maze Runner into my pale arms. I purr. "You're safe now, Minho. Safe..."

"Wait, does Minho die?" Jayfeather asks.

"(SPOILER ALEEEERT, SPOILER ALEEEEERT), but (SPOILER ALEEEERT, SPOILER ALEEEEERT) do."

"Oh yeah..."

"(insert cussword)!" I shout as Divergent nearly falls on the floor. "Silverblaze! You almost hurt Willy!"

"You do know that he (SPOILER ALEEEERT, SPOILER ALEEEEERT), right?"

"I don't give a (insert cussword)!"

"Those are not nice words!" Foxleap cries.

"Shut the (insert cussword) up Foxy!" I snap. "We're dealing with a crazy Silverblaze here!" I scream again as Silverblaze tosses Revenge of the Witch at Foxleap. I jump and catch it in the air, stroking it softly. "Sorry, Tom."

Maximum Ride is thrown at Jayfeather. I catch it quickly, whispering, "You're okay, Fang."

"Why are you so obsessed with books?!" Foxleap yells. All of us but him stop in our movements, glaring at him.

"Books rule!" We all shriek. Soon, everything goes back to normal.

"We need to find that sandwich!" Jayfeather hisses, lightly grasping a flying Death Cure book. I screech and grasp it from him, petting it quietly.

"It's okay, Minho 3. You're safe..." I purr.

"You seriously name all of your books?" Foxleap hisses, swatting away the Scorch Trials.

"No! Minho 2!" I scream, jumping to catch the book. "And yes, I _do_ name all of my books!"

"What's this one?" Jayfeather asks, holding up the Blood of Olympus.

"That's Nico 8!" I shout. "The Lightning Thief is Pre-pre Nico and the Sea of Monsters is Pre-Nico!"

"We have a bigger problem!" Foxleap shouts, pointing at Silverblaze. The blonde has now started to chuck other things at us, including my TEN-DOLLAR HEAD PHONES THAT I USE TO LISTEN TO FALL-OUT BOY, PARAMORE, GREEN DAY, THE USED, IMAGINE DRAGONS, AWOLNATION, ONE REPUBLIC, BASTILLE, PANIC AT THE DISCO, SLEEPING WITH SIRENS, AND-,

Okay, Rebelle, calm down...

THEY'RE MY (insert cussword) HEAD PHONES!

**Foxleap's POV**

I hear Rebelle screaming from beside me, crying over her pair of headphones. While Silverblaze is distracted, I sneak out of the room.

I have a quest: to find Silverblaze's Nutella Sandwich. The SNS case. Hehe.

I look around, shuffling through piles of stuff.

"Jayfeather's third pair of glasses? No." I toss them across the room. "Silver's iPod? No." I toss that across the room. "Rebelle's journal that could be full of juicy secrets and materials I can tease and prank her on? No." I toss that across the room. I shuffle through a few more things, until my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"You will die in seven days." A deep and gruff voice growls.

I hang up, shrugging. The phone rings again.

"I'm dead serious."

"Screw you." I laugh into the phone, hanging up and screen-shotting the number, just to prank call it on Rebelle's phone. But that would come later.

I get another call barely a minute later. Not from the Seven Days guy, luckily.

"Hello?" I ask.

"I see your friend lost her sandwich." It's my sister Icecloud.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I scowl.

"I can see the destruction from my apartment."

I look out the window, seeing my sister waving to me. I wave back, smiling.

"Well, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, I heard Ashfur bragging to Rainflower that he stole something. It sounded like Nutella..."

"That's Silver's sandwich!" I gasp. "Where is he?"

"In the Smiley Dayz Insane Asylum, duh."

"Bye!" I shout, hanging up and dropping the phone. I run out the door, running quickly to the asylum.

"Watch where you're going!" A girl (who's name I couldn't remember at the moment) shouts as I bump into her. I give her a smile, and keep running.

"Ashfur!" I shout, opening the door to the asylum.

"He is on the thirty-second floor." Willowshine, the accountant, smiles. "Stairs are to the left, the elevator is to the right."

"Which was is faster?"

"For you, I'd say the stairs. But you won't get tired on the elevator." I run into the elevator. "Wait, you need to sign in!" Willowshine shouts.

"It's an emergency!" I shout, slamming my fist on the buttons.

Hitting almost all of them.

Dang it.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" I shout. Suddenly, something poofs in front of my face.

"What do you want?" It says.

"What are you?" I frown.

"I am the Crap Genie. I appear when you say 'crap' 69 times."

I giggle. "You said '69'."

The genie face-palms. "So immature. Anyway, how can I help you?"

"Can you get me to the thirty-second floor?"

"As you wish." He bows his head. He waves his hand on the elevator button thingy, then presses the one with 32 on it. "See you later, nerd." He whooshes away, then comes back. "And by the way, this is the last time you'll be able to see me in 1000 years. So don't try and say 'crap' 69 times."

"Hehe, you said 69." I giggle. He sighs, the disappears.

The elevator bings after a few minutes. I step out quickly, roaring, "Ashfur!"

"(insert cussword), Squirrelflight! I thought you weren't going to bother me anymore!" Ashfur sobs, storming out of his room. He looks at me, then scowls. "Oh, it's you."

"Yes, me." I grin. "Where is Silverblaze's sandwich?"

"It's hidden," Ashfur cackles. "Somewhere you'll never find it!"

"Tell me."

"No, not the interrogations!" Ashfur shrieks. He curls into a ball on the floor, sobbing. "You won't get it out of me!"

"Where is it?"

Ashfur sobs. "Enough of the torture!" He weeps on the ground. "It's in that vase!"

He points to a small purple vase with the words 'Smiley Dayz' engraved on it. I smile, walking towards it and pulling out the dusty sandwich.

xXx

"Silverblaze!" I yell. "I found-,"

I look down at the mess before me. Silver and Rebelle have sat down, watching Gravity Falls. Rebelle is ranting about some dumb book, probably about the Divergent movie and how sucky it was compared to the book. Jayfeather is meditating, sitting next to a small candle. He's scowling, as usual.

"Guys?" I ask quietly. The three turn their heads towards me. Even Jayfeather. With his eyes shut.

"What?" Silver asks.

"I found your sandwich." I smile.

"Oh. Cool." Silverblaze frowns.

"I thought you were crazy."

"Well, Rebelle here summoned a bunch of peacocks ("Thanks Hera!" Rebelle had interrupted) and eventually I calmed down, and Jayfeather made me another sandwich." Silverblaze smiles.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I hate you all."

"I love you too."

* * *

**...and that's the first chapter! Stay tuned for more, and don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Silverblaze and the Lost Pizza

**Thank you all for 5 reviews!**

* * *

**Silverblaze's POV**

"And then, you see, you put the cookies onto the…"

"Jayfeather, shut up with your fake cooking show already!" yells Rebelle as she puts down the "seven of hearts" card. I quickly place a nine and steal the pile.

"No fair!" pouts Foxleap. I laugh.

"Obviously, you don't have the best cards, Foxleap," I reply. After playing a few more rounds, Jayfeather joins us.

And that's when the fire alarm goes off.

We all turn to Jayfeather and scream, "JAYFEATHER!"

He races into the kitchen and pulls out the batch of cookies, which are now awfully burnt and, from the look of it, _burning_ hot. Jayfeather drops the batch of cookies, causing them to splatter all over the floor.

"Get some water!" I shout. In less than a second, Foxleap dumps a bucket of water all over the floor.

Everyone looks at the mess in front of us. Burnt chocolate chip cookies all over the floor, with spilled water everywhere.

"I'll get the mop," sighs Jayfeather, quickly returning with a mop. I help Foxleap and Rebelle pick up the cookies, then throw them away as Jayfeather mops.

"I still want cookies," says Foxleap. "How 'bout one of you can go and buy some?"

"Rock-paper-scissors," decides Rebelle. We agree and go into a rock-paper-scissors match to see who has to go buy more cookies. Unfortunately, I lose. Meaning I have to buy the cookies.

"Oh, and Silver," smirks Foxleap. "Don't forget the pizza."

Pizza?

I sigh in defeat as Rebelle and Jayfeather nod.

"What toppings?" I ask.

"Everything!" squeals Foxleap.

Rebelle sighs. "Ignore him. I'll have regular cheese."

Jayfeather shrugs. "Whatever you get is fine with me."

I nod, then sprint out of the apartment. I take the elevator down to the ground floor, then head outside.

I head over to the StarClan grocery and quickly purchase three boxes of cookies. After that, I decide to head to Brokenstar's Evil Pizza.

I walk inside and greet the lady at the counter. "I'd like two pizzas, one cheese and the other-"

"Oh, good," smiles the lady at the counter. She takes off her little hat and apron that both have "Brokenstar's Evil Pizza" written on them, and she tosses them to me.

"Er… what?" I ask.

"Thanks for taking over the pizza place, hon," says the lady. Then, she walks out.

_Okay..._

I toss the apron and the pizza hat onto the floor, then go back to the kitchen to find a cheese pizza.

I finally find one. It's a little cold, so I toss it into the nearest oven.

Suddenly, I hear a "ding" at the front door. I whip around to see a guy with ashy-black hair walking in.

_Ashfur._

I hide behind a cart full of pizzas as Ashfur walks around.

"Hello?" he asks. "Anybody here?"

I whip out my phone and text a message to the group message with Rebelle, Jayfeather, Foxleap and I.

_Come to the pizza place ASAP, Ashfur is here._

I hit send, then put my phone back into my pocket while I try to figure out what Ashfur is doing.

He sneaks over to the kitchen and smirks as he takes a pizza out of the oven. MY pizza.

He stuffs it into a box, then puts the pizza on a table. Suddenly, he's heading over towards me.

What do I do? I guess I'll just have to improvise. When Ashfur finally sees me, he screams in terror.

"Who are you?" he growls. "And what are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here, Ashfur?" I hiss. Instead of answering, Ashfur grabs a breadstick and whips it at me.

_Clearly, he's not a trained ninja like I am_, I think to myself as I easily catch his breadstick. I whip it back at him as hard as I can, and it hits his arm. By now, my hair's on fire... literally.

Ashfur whimpers, but then grabs a frying pan. Wait, pizza places have frying pans?

_Crap…_

He holds it in his arms with a threatening look in his eyes. I suddenly grab a knife closeby and hold in between my fingers, smirking.

_Look out, Ashfur… I never miss._

But then, I hear another "ding" at the door, and I whip around to see Rebelle, Jayfeather, and Foxleap standing there.

**Jayfeather's POV**

"What in the name of Dovewing's empty head is going on?" hisses Foxleap.

Suddenly, empty pizza boxes are being tossed around. I blindly flail my arms, trying to catch them, until one hits me in the face and I'm thrown down to the ground. I quickly pick myself up when all of a sudden, a whole entire pizza is thrown at my face.

"Mwahaha!" cries Ashfur. "I will kill you all with pizza!"

I mutter some not-so-nice words under my breath as I clutch the pizza in my hands. Based on the sound of Ashfur's voice, I can determine where he is. So, I grab the pizza and fling it in his general direction. I hear a "splat" and then cheering.

"You got him, Jay-Jay!" Foxleap cheers.

I'll get him for calling me Jay-Jay… but now is not the time.

"Hold him down!" I hiss. I hear the other's footsteps as they race over to hold down Ashfur by his arms and legs. I pull out my iPhone and tell siri to call Firestar's Police, and they quickly arrive.

"Hey, grandson, how are you and your friends doing?" comes Firestar's voice.

"Fine," I sigh. "Except for the fact that Ashfur keeps bothering us."

"When will Ashfur learn that my Squirrelflight is already with Brambleclaw? Oh well," Firestar chuckles softly. He tells his fellow police officers to get Ashfur.

"Thanks, Firestar," calls Silverblaze.

"Anytime," Firestar replies. "You four are doing well. Maybe one day, you'll even join my Police Force."

_No, thanks_, I think to myself, but I smile and wave goodbye to my grandfather.

Then, Firestar leaves. I turn to where I assume the others are standing.

"So, what now?" I ask.

"I don't think that Brokenstar will be too happy about the mess we made," sighs Foxleap.

"You mean the mess that Ashfur made," Rebelle points out.

"Good point," I say. "So… what's for dinner?"

"Eh... we can order from 'Patchpelt's Pizzeria' instead," Silverblaze says. "I never liked this place anyway."

"Then why'd you come here?" I ask.

"It was closest," snaps Silverblaze.

"Fine. You three return to the apartment, I'll go get a pizza from Patchpelt's," I say. I can picture the others nodding and heading out the door as I head over to get another pizza.

xXx

"Back so soon, Jay-Jay?" calls Foxleap.

"No more Ashfurs attacked you?" teases Rebelle.

I shake my head. "Nobody attacked me, thankfully. Brokenstar's place is where all the villains hang out, anyway."

I toss the pizza onto the ground and grab a piece as Rebelle turns on the TV to watch "Catching Fire" for the billionth time.

Everyone sits down to watch, and I smile, thinking of Ashfur in jail. With Firestar's Police keeping an eye on him, we should have no more problems with Ashfur for a long time.

Or so I hope.

* * *

**...and that's chapter 2!**

**Foxleap: Yay! I'm so awesome!**

**Jayfeather: Sure you are.**

***Ahem* Okay, don't forget to review!**

**Foxleap: And follow!**

**Jayfeather: And favorite!**

**Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	3. Rebelle and the Misinterpreted Joke

**Yay! Thanks for 10 reviews! :D**

* * *

**Rebelle's POV**

"And then he kissed me!" Ivypool hisses over the phone. I laugh.

"Oh Breezepelt." I laugh. "Boys are weird. That's why I'm still single-as-a-pringle." I lean back in my bean bag, squashing the phone down between my face and shoulder as I continue shooting people in _Call of Duty_. I grin madly.

"But pringles come in cans of layers of pringles." Ivypool points out.

"It's an expression!" I hiss. "Aw, crap!" I say as the power shuts out. "Jayfeather, go fix the-,"

"What in the name of Rebelle's bubble butt is going on?!" Foxleap shouts. My eyes widen, my jaw clenches as I let out a screech.

"What's the problem?" Ivypool asks.

"Foxleap." I hiss, dropping my phone. "Foxleap, _take that back or I will rip your throat from your spleen_!"

"What did I ever do to you?!" He shrieks as I sprint towards his room. My golden shurikens appear out of this air in my hand, and I threaten to belt them at him.

"I do not have a bubble butt!" I shout. Soon, Jayfeather and Silver both peer in.

"What in StarClan is going on?" Silverblaze shouts.

"Foxleap said I have a bubble butt!" I yell. "I do not have a bubble butt!"

Jayfeather tugs at his shirt collar. "Perhaps it was only a joke."

"Since when does-, well, it could be, but it doesn't mean that it's not what he thinks!" I hiss.

"Rebelle, stop!" Silver squeaks. "Don't hurt him!"

"This won't hurt a bit!" I smile. Silver wipes her forehead.

"Good."

"Because it will hurt a lot!" I cackle, punching Foxleap's face. He cries out. I grin.

_He'll pay for what he said. Oh, he'll pay..._

I snap my fingers and a peacock walks steadily beside me. It pecks Foxleap's cheek, then squawks.

Foxleap screams, "No! Not the peacocks! Or the interrogations!"

"What the (insert cussword)?" Someone says from behind the four of us. I turn my head to see a red-head standing with around seven different soda cans in his arms.

_Wait, is that... Foxleap?_

"Aah! The Clone Wars have started!" Foxleap- the one at the door –shrieks and drops everything. Suddenly, he burst into song. "And they've started with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!"

I scream as Foxleap shrieks the last note. My ears! (insert cussword)!

"I'm so honored!" Foxleap cries. "Wait, they haven't created cloning thingies so AAAAAAAHHHHHH IMPOSTOR!"

The Foxleap I'm sitting on grins, and presses something on his neck. His face morphs back to an older guy with ashy black hair.

"Ashfur!" The four of us say.

"Me." Ashfur smiles. He literally throws me off of him. My wrist cracks as I'm flung into Foxleap's television. My eyes want to cry, but I'm Rebelle. Rebelle doesn't cry!

"Nooooooooooooooooo...!" Foxleap cries. "My TV!"

"Mwahaha!" cries Ashfur. He jumps for joy, then bolts out. Jayfeather and Silverblaze follow him.

"Are you okay?" asks Foxleap.

"Yeah," I say.

"I wasn't talking to you," he scowls. He crouches down and moves me aside, the cradles his TV. "Oh, television, you're okay."

I slam my fist in his face, then regret it instantly. I cry out and cradle my wrist in my arm.

"(insert cussword) Foxleap!" I shout, standing up. "Go and follow Ashfur! Now!"

"What about you?" He asks.

"I'm going to the ER." I rasp. "I think I broke my wrist."

"Ouch."

"I don't need your sympathy." I scowl. "Now get going."

"No way. I can't leave you alone." My eyes widen. Since when has Foxleap ever helped someone?

I sigh. "You're doing this for my pies, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." He looks at his feet. "Well, let's go!"

xXx

"Oh, 911, 911, please take me away! Take me to the hospital, before I pass away. Hey! 911, 911," sings Foxleap for about the umpteenth time. I groan. We've been sitting in the ER waiting room for about an hour now! And no one has come for us!

"But what about my broken nail?!" A girl whines from the room.

"It's a darn nail, you'll live!" The doctor growls for the millionth time. "Now get out!"

"But what about my broken nail?!"

"It's a darn nail, you'll-, just leave." She opens the door and pushes the girl out. I recognize her as Heathertail. She looks at Foxleap and I. "Next!"

I walk up, cradling my wrist. Foxleap follows.

"Alright, who's paying?"

"He is," I say, just as Foxleap says the same thing but with 'she'.

"You're paying; it's your break." Foxleap grins.

"Well, I guess someone isn't getting any of the pecan pie I'm making them for their birthday..." I suppress a smile. Foxleap sighs.

"I'll pay."

I grin.

"So, what did you do this time?" The doctor, Willowshine, asks.

"Well, I was beating up Foxleap for saying I have a bubble butt, but it was Ashfur in disguise, then he threw me into Foxleap's TV, and now Silver and Jayfeather are chasing after him. I think he broke my wrist."

Willowshine nods. "Can I see your wrist?"

I gently lift my wrist from my lap and set it down on the exam table. She frowns.

"Well, it looks bad. We'll take it to the X-ray."

The three of us walk down the long journey to the X-ray.

"Are we there yet?" Foxleap whines. Willowshine silences him with a look.

"We're here," says Willowshine after a few minutes. She opens up a door, the room filled with nerd stuff and thingies. "Just rest your wrist on this table." She pats a hard plastic ledge. I place my wrist down on it. She does some things with the thing-a-majigs then presses a doohickey, then hands me a sheet. I look at it. "This is your wrist. It's broken."

"No, really?" I roll my eyes.

"You need to get a cast."

"Can I sleep while I do this?"

"No."

Too late. I already slipped out my sleeping potion and took a sip.

xXx

**Silverblaze's POV**

"Can't catch me!" I call. Ashfur growls and lunges at me. I jump to the side, leaving him face-down in the dirt.

"Silver, we need something to hold him down!" Jayfeather shouts. "We need Foxleap!"

"Foxleap's not here!" I shout back, slamming my elbow into Ashfur's back. He catapults downward. "Do something! Use telekinesis!"

"I only have telepathy!" Jayfeather snaps. I frown.

"Then splash a potion on him!"

"Rebelle's our potion's master!"

"Make his gassy!"

"That's what Foxleap does!"

"Then pin him down!" I dodge Ashfur's attempt to tackle me from behind. He lands at Jayfeather's feet. Jayfeather jumps and lands on him, pinning him down.

I grin. "Keep that up! I'll call Firestar!"

I pull out my phone and press, 'Firestar'. I hold the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" Firestar asks.

"Hi Firestar." I grin. "Ashfur's out again."

"Again? This is the third time this week!"

"Well, you need to take him and keep him in his cell, because this time he said that Rebelle has a bubble butt!"

"Oh StarClan, how much longer until the world explodes?!" someone shouts faintly from Firestar's line.

"Not much longer!" someone else teases.

"Ivypool! Lionblaze! Back to your stations!" Firestar snaps. "Well Silver, I'm sending in Bramblestar. Just hold Ashfur down for a few minutes."

_Aw crap!_ I think. "Jayfeather, Bramblestar's coming in a few minutes! Hold tight!"

Jayfeather grunts, still pinning Ashfur down.

After a few minutes, Bramblestar arrives. Jayfeather stands up, then Bramblestar kneels down and handcuffs Ashfur. Ashfur grumbles, "Dumb woman stealer. I'll have my revenge."

"No, you won't, and Squirrelflight is mine." Bramblestar scowls, dragging Ashfur into his car.

xXx

"Is Ashfur gone?" Rebelle asks from the couch. "Oh Foxleap, attack that base! No, that one!"

"I'm trying!" Foxleap wails, flailing his fingers on Rebelle's phone.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I broke my wrist." Rebelle smiles. She holds up a wrapped-up wrist. "And I officially ticked Willowshine off!"

"Awesome!" Jayfeather grins, then frowns. "Not the whole 'breaking-your-wrist' thing, but awesome!"

"Well, Jayfeather and I successfully got Ashfur arrested the third time this week." I grin. "Who wants Starbucks?"

"I hate Starbucks!" the three shout.

"That's what I thought." I grin. "I'll get us some take-out."

"Foxleap's paying." Rebelle says quickly.

"Aww..." Foxleap groans. We all laugh.

* * *

**Jayfeather: Another great chapter by the amazing Queen Rebelle!**

**Foxleap: Yay! Please leave a review!**

**Jayfeather: Yeah, review. Also follow and favorite.**

**Foxleap: And every time you _don't _review, follow, or favorite, you... umm...**

**Jayfeather: Your least favorite character gets a cookie.**

**Foxleap: *gasps***

**Jayfeather: But if you _do _review, follow, and favorite, your _favorite_ character gets a cookie!**

**Foxleap: Yay! Cookies!**

**Okay, stay tuned for the next chapter! ~Silver**


	4. Jayfeather and the Mighty Pen

**Thanks for 14 reviews! :)**

* * *

**Jayfeather's POV**

I'm just sitting on the sofa, listening to Silverblaze and Foxleap debate on whether "The Hunger Games" movie or book was better. (Foxleap is for the movie, and Silver is for the book).

Meanwhile, Rebelle is baking a pie in the kitchen. Every so often, she'll throw in a comment, such as, "I wish Madge was in the movie" or "Foxface won FOURTH in the book, but she only got FIFTH in the movie!"

Finally, my phone rings and I quickly pick it up.

"Hello, Jayfeather? It's Sandstorm," says the voice. Ah, my grandma Sandstorm. Why would SHE be calling?

"Hey, Sandstorm," I say, remembering how I once called her "grandma" and she went on a 20-minute rant on how she didn't want to be called "old".

"Jayfeather, remember Ninja School?" she asks.

"Of course I remember!" I reply. Sandstorm is the principal at the Ninja School where Foxleap, Silver, Rebelle and I all met and graduated from.

"Well," Sandstorm nervously continues. "A few of the teachers quit last week, and we're in need of some new instructors."

"You mean you want ME to be a ninja teacher?" I ask.

"Yep," Sandstorm says.

"Do I get paid?" I ask.

"Of course," replies Sandstorm. "Would your friends be willing to do it too?"

"I'll ask them, and then call you back, okay?" I reply. Sandstorm says "okay" and then we hang up.

"Hey, guys, listen up," I say. Everyone stops talking and listens to me.

"What is it?" Rebelle asks.

"Sandstorm has offered us to be Ninja instructors at her school," I say. Nobody speaks for awhile.

"I guess that sounds cool," decides Silver after awhile. "What about you guys?"

"I'd like to try, as long as I get paid," Rebelle says.

"Of course! I'd love to be a ninja instructor!" Foxleap squeals.

"Great!" I say. "I'll call Sandstorm back."

After I tell siri to call Sandstorm, she answers.

"All four of us have agreed to try it," I say.

"Great!" Sandstorm says. "And don't worry, it's only a part-time job."

"So, when do we start?" I ask.

"As soon as possible," says my grandma. "Meet me in Training Lab A."

I agree, tell Sandstorm "goodbye", and hang up.

"We have to meet Sandstorm in the lab," I say.

"But I just finished baking this pie!" complains Rebelle.

"Oh, pie! What kind?" Foxleap asks.

"Pecan," Rebelle replies.

"Jayfeather, how about we leave after having some pie?" suggests Silver.

"Okay," I decide, giving in. I head into the kitchen and sit down as Rebelle hands me a piece of pie. It smells delicious.

I take a bite and smile. Nobody can beat Rebelle's Pecan Pies.

Now, I think about how we'll get to Ninja school. Since it's a Ninja School, there are only a few ways to get there. It's underground, by the way. Which means that the only way to get there is through secret passageways.

I can only recall a few. There's the one from "Ravenpaw's Bakery", the one that starts at "The RiverClan Waterlife Zoo", and the one that I use, which starts at the ground floor of our apartment.  
After finishing the pie, we all silently head out the door of our apartment.

**Silver's POV**

Once we get to the bottom floor of out apartment (using the main elevator, of course) we go through the twisting hallways until we reach the "staff elevator", which is really just an old elevator that doesn't work anymore. Or so everyone thinks...

Our apartment used to be a hotel. I'm not going to dive down into the history of it or anything, though.

Anyways, I head up to the keypad and press the secret buttons (which, in case Ashfur is reading this, I won't say what they are), but then we enter the secret elevator and plunge down into the depths of the earth.

Finally, the elevator opens up, and we step out into a lab that I haven't been in for a few months now, and immediately, we all look around.

"Hey, guys!" shouts Foxleap. "Look at these cool lasers!"

I whip around to see Foxleap as he steps in between the maze or red lasers that blocks us from the rest of the Ninja School, and before I can warn him, an alarm goes off.

"CODE RED FIVE, CODE RED FIVE!" beeps the alarm.

_That means that there's an intruder_, I think to myself. _Wait... WE'RE the intruders!_

"Foxleap, WHAT'D YOU DO?" Rebelle yells over the beeping alarm.

"I have no idea!" replies Foxleap.

And then, as if it couldn't get any worse, a nearby closet opens up and out comes a giant green dog-like robotic monster, who lunges forward to attack Foxleap.

"Guys, DO SOMETHING!" yowls Foxleap.

Rebelle uses her peacock powers to order a couple of peacocks to attack the monster. They do so, but then the monster throws them off himself.

I grab one of my knives that I keep with me and throw it in the direction of the monster. It hits him, all right, but nothing happens, considering that he's probably just a robot. Plus, now he's just MORE angry.

The giant monster heads for me, growling. _Think fast, Silver... Think fast._

But nothing else comes to mind. Until, all of a sudden, Jayfeather steps in front of me...

With a pen.

"Take THIS, you monster!" yowls Jayfeather, racing forward. And then, Jayfeather jumps onto the monster and draws a moustache onto the monster, then writes something on its leg, and the monster collapses to the ground.

"Wow," pants Foxleap. "That was... wow. I can't believe that Ninja School now has all these weird ways to guard the school."

"At least the alarm's off," I sigh. "But Jayfeather, how'd you know that a PEN could kill off the robot monster, when a bunch of angry peacocks and a sharp knife couldn't?"

Jayfeather smiles, but Rebelle speaks up this time. "Easy," she says. "After all, 'the pen will always be mightier than the sword'!"

We all fall over, laughing.

Then, Sandstorm enters the lab.

"Oh, it's you four!" she says with a smile, which quickly turns into a frown. "I can't believe that you four, the most highly coordinated Ninjas of all time, managed to set off an alarm that even a starter Ninja would know how to defeat."

Rebelle, Jayfeather and I all point to Foxleap and yell, "IT WAS HIM!"

Foxleap looks at us with puppy-dog eyes and says, "whaaaaaat?"

Sandstorm chuckles softly. "Of _course_ it was Foxleap. Well, anyways, I'm glad that you four are back and ready to help."

"Are there any classes going on right now?" asks Foxleap. "Is _that_ why you needed us so soon?"

Sandstorm shakes her head. "I actually wanted to test you guys to see if you could make it across the laser fence, which you didn't."

"Because of Foxleap," growls Rebelle.

"Anyways," Sandstorm continues, "you four _did_ defeat the robot-monster, so I guess that it all evens out."

We all high-five each other.

"So, would you four like the job? We could use whatever help we could get!" Sandstorm says.

I smile. "Of course I'll help! But... how long will we have to teach for?"

Sandstorm smiles. "Well, weekdays. And only in the morning. Say... from eight to noon."

I nod. "Sounds good. It doesn't take too much from our free time. And we'll get paid?"

Sandstorm nods.

"I'm up for it," says Foxleap. "What about the rest of you guys?"

"Yes!" we all exclaim, high-fiving each other once again.

"Well, then, I'll see you in two weeks," says Sandstorm, smiling.

So, Jayfeather, Foxleap, Rebelle and I all wish Sandstorm goodbye, and then we leap onto the elevator and return to our apartment.

* * *

**Foxleap: Review, follow, and favorite! Or else I shall throw tacos at Jayfeather.**

**Jayfeather: I hate tacos.**

**Everyone: *gasp***

**So, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! ~Silver**


	5. Lionblaze and the Unrequited Love

**Thanks for 25 reviews!**

* * *

**Lionblaze's POV**

_"I'm sorry Lionblaze, we can't be together." Cinderheart smiles weakly._

I gasp, waking up from my nightmare. Or, in two words, last week. Cinderheart had broken up with me because she said I was 'too special'.

I need to find a way to get her back.

Hmm...

xXx

(We interrupt your regularly scheduled program with a commercial break)

Are you tired of owls piling up on your driveway?

Then you gotta get OWL TROWEL!

(Commercial break over)

xXx

I still don't know! Ugh!

I look over at my alarm clock, AKA my phone, and my eyes widen.

Sleepily, I type in my passcode, and press 'recent', then press what looks like the name of the person I need.

"The (insert cussword) are you doing? Why the (insert cussword) would you effing call at this time?" Wait, that's not Jayfeather.

"Who is this?"

"Queen Rebelle, idiot." Ooh! Rebelle! Oh yeah! I had called her for a pie covered in ice cream after Cinderheart broke up with me!

"Oh sorry," I grumble. "Can you hand me over to Jayfeather?"

"Screw you" she grumbles quietly, then there is some static from the phone. A few seconds later, a muffled, "Jayfeather! Your (insert cussword) brother called me!"

"At 3 AM?" Jayfeather's muffled voice said.

"Tell your brother to stop effing calling me at 3 AM in the morning on (insert cussword) work days."

"Someone's grumpy."

"Shut up!"

A few seconds later, in a clearer voice, Jayfeather sighs, "What?"

I take a deep breath, then say, "I know how to get Cinderheart back."

"At 3 in the morning?"

"Well, no..."

"Then tell me tomorrow. Rebelle, here's your ph-," He hangs up.

Well, I still know how I'll get her back. I just have to go to sleep now.

**Silver's POV**

I'm making pancakes right now before we all go to see _Mockingjay_ for the sixteenth time. But apparently, not everyone is very happy. Jayfeather is staring blankly (as a blind person does), a scowl planted on his face, while Rebelle is glaring at him from the side, with her arms crossed and her blonde hair covering her eyes.

"Soo... what happened?" I ask, flipping a burnt pancake and trying to diffuse the situation.

"Lionblaze," Rebelle and Jayfeather grumble.

"...did what..."

"He called me at 3 in the morning and asked to speak to Jayfeather," snaps Rebelle. "I couldn't get to sleep after that."

"And apparently, he knows how to get Cinderheart back. But he needs our help." Jayfeather tilts his head. "Why are you anxious?"

"I-"

Luckily, Foxleap barges in right now and shouts, "Ladies, gentlemen, I present to you the greatest invention ever?"

"What is it?"

"Me!" Foxleap launched himself at Jayfeather and Rebelle, but before he can impact the two unhappy souls, a golden shield deflects him and he's launched into the wall, which is now a hole.

"(insert cussword), that potion hasn't worn off." Rebelle grumbles. Oh yeah. Yesterday, Ashfur came back, and had launched himself at Rebelle before any of us knew. When we were battling, Rebelle sucked down a potion of shields, and anyone who came one foot away from her was thrown ten feet away. It was funny at first. Now it's just annoying.

"So, what are we going to do about Lionblaze?" I ask.

"I say we help him. Maybe he won't bother us." Jayfeather shrugs.

"Agreed. Mainly with the not bothering part, but agreed." Rebelle nods.

"I'll call him." But Jayfeather gets interrupted by his phone ringing. He pulls it out of his pocket, and answers it. "Hello?" He pauses. "Here, let me put you on speaker."

"Hey guys." It's Lionblaze.

"Just so you know, I blocked your number," Rebelle interrupts.

"Ahem," Jayfeather glares at Rebelle as much as he could. "What do you need us to do?"

"I need y'all to dress up and kidnap Cinderheart, and I'm going to save her."

Rebelle groans. "Seriously?"

"Hey! Let him talk!" I snap.

"So, are you going to help?" asks Lionblaze.

"What kind of payment are we talking about here?" Rebelle asks.

"Uh... how about... 20$."

"Make it 50 and we're set."

"Fine."

"How are we going to do this?" I ask.

"I have a few bottles of Polyjuice potions." Rebelle suggests.

"How do you have those?" Jayfeather asks skeptically.

"I went to Hogwarts for two years." Rebelle smacks her hand over her mouth. "Oops."

"And how did you learn to make Polyjuice potions?" Lionblaze asks.

"I stole a book from the library. That's how I got expelled. But hey, potions, right?" Rebelle smiles exasperatedly.

"Who would we be disguised as?" I ask.

"First of all, it would have to be Jayfeather and I, because you and Foxleap would probably be mentally and physically scarred if you drank some because of the power and transformation-"

"How do you know I went to Hogwarts too?" Jayfeather asks.

"Because you were a year ahead of me."

"Oooh, you were that girl who went by Belle Olympus."

"Yeah. Hera made me go there. Were you the blind guy who got expelled for wandering the corridors and revealing Professor Neville's dark and deepest secrets?"

"That's me."

"Can we talk about Hogwarts later and just get on with the mission?" Foxleap asks. "I want 50$..."

"Okay, so who are you going to be?" I ask.

"I'll be... erm... Mapleshade and Jayfeather'll be... uh... help me out here..." Rebelle looked at Jayfeather.

"I'll be Snowtuft." responds Jayfeather.

"How will you get their hairs?" I ask.

"It's easy. They're in a prison. It'll be easy to break in."

"Are you sure?" Lionblaze asks.

Rebelle gives me an exasperated look, and holds out her hand. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Queen Rebelle. Master of potions, peacocks, and escaping and infiltrating prisons."

**Jayfeather's POV**

Rebelle and I hop onto the bus, sitting way in the back. Rebelle's sitting across from me, and when the driver isn't looking, she turns to the side and says, "Once we get to the prison, I need you to say you want to visit someone who isn't there. Stall the guards. I'm going to drink an invisibility potion, and get the hairs. I'll hoot thrice like a brown owl, and twice like a barn owl-"

"Did you just quote _The Hobbit_?"

"Indeed. After I hoot, you stall them for a minute more, then we'll get out."

"Okay." I nod. As soon as the bus stops, we get out, and walk to the door of the prison. Rebelle pulls out a vial from her black backpack, and takes a gulp. She soon starts to disappear (as from what she tells me).

"Now, stall the guards," she says slowly. "Walk through the door."

"Of course." I grumble, pushing the door open.

"It says pull."

I pull the door open.

"Hello, I'm looking for, uh..." I step up to the front desk, trying to think of a lie. "Mapleshade-, er, Hawkfrost."

"You do know he died, right?" The guard says.

"He didn't die!" I lie. "He's here."

"Uh, right, and why would you need to see him?"

"Because... he forgot a, uh... sponge, at my house. Yeah."

"And you want to return a sponge to him, if he was actually here."

"Yes." Something taps my shoulder twice, which signals that Rebelle is walking. I keep up the talk until I hear five hoots. "Uh, I gotta go. Er, see you later."

I rush out of the door, with Rebelle soon following.

"Argh, I hate invisibility." grumbles Rebelle. She unzips her pack, and stuffs the hairs in a small bag. "C'mon, we'd better go." She grasps the collar of my shirt and drags me away.

**Foxleap's POV**

I have no clue what I'm doing here.

Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Rebelle, Silverblaze, and me are all holed up in a small alleyway. Lionblaze is telling a 'plan'. I'm playing Clash of Clans on my phone.

"Put that away!" Rebelle hisses, shoving my shoulder. I drop my phone on the ground, and hiss.

"Crap. Look what you've done!" I cry.

"Oh, suck it up you baby!"

"Foxleap!" Lionblaze scowls. "Stop fooling around!"

"It wasn't my fault," I whimper.

"So, Jayfeather and I will be Mapleshade and Snowtuft, we'll kidnap Cinderheart, and you defeat us." Rebelle says, annoyed.

"Exactly." Lionblaze nods.

"You do know you could've said just that instead of keeping us here for thirty minutes." Silverblaze frowns.

"Right. Let's go!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Rebelle says quickly. "There's no 'let's. It's 'go'."

"Whatever."

"Let's go!" Jayfeather shouts.

"Here," Rebelle hands Jayfeather a small vial.

"What is this?" Jayfeather asks.

"Polyjuice potion. That one's yours. I have mine." Rebelle smiles. "Drink up."

I watch as Rebelle gulps down the disgusting potion. Since her body is used to consuming multiple deadly potions, it's a quick and painless transformation into the Dark Forest she-cat.

"How do I look?" Rebelle smirks.

"Since when does Mapleshade look like a ghost Marilyn Monroe?" Lionblaze asks.

Rebelle ignores him, and brushed her fingers through her hair. "It feels nice actually having hair that's longer than my ears." Even though it's barely past her ears. I sigh.

Jayfeather gulps. "Are you sure that this won't hurt?"

"Not positive. I'm used to drinking harsh potions, so your transformation might be painful." Rebelle smiles.

Jayfeather looks terrified. He says, "Can I do this alone?" And runs away, coming back a few minutes later looking like Snowtuft. He looks like he just got kicked in the stomach.

"I'm never drinking a potion again." Jayfeather grunts, and throws up behind a trashcan.

"Well, that was fun." Rebelle smiles.

"Hardly." He vomits again.

"Okay. I'm going to call Cinderheart and ask her to come here, to Brackenfur's Donut Shoppe." He points to the donut shop which we're standing next to. "She'll come, and you two," He points to Rebelle and Jayfeather, or Mapleshade and Snowtuft. "Kidnap her. Don't show who you are, though. Disguise your voices."

"As if we don't know that." Rebelle rolls her eyes. Lionblaze silences her with a look.

"And I'll come and rescue her. Please take it easy on me. I quite like my life."

"Okay. So, how will we make it look like we aren't dumb weaklings or you being Superman?" asks Jayfeather.

"We'll actually fight."

"Now you're talkin'." Rebelle grins.

"But try not to hurt anyone. Rebelle, do you have three potions of invincibility?"

"I do, but they took forever to craft!" she whines. "I had to extract the power from your DNA." She smacks her hand over her mouth, and her muffled voice says, "I totally didn't do that."

"Was that why I woke up bleeding last year?"

"Yes... er, no... uh... maybe...?"

"Never mind. Just don't hurt anyone. Or don't try. But try and fight. Gah, this is confusing!" Lionblaze shouts. "Just fight me the way those two villains would!"

He pulls out his phone and dials a number. "Oh, h-, hi Cinderheart. I was wondering if you could meet me by Brackenfur's Donut Shoppe. N-, no, this isn't a date. I have a coupon and, um, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf declined. W-, why? Uh... Jayfeather was having a m-, mood swing," Jayfeather shoves Lionblaze for that. "And Hollyleaf was on a, uh, date with, er, Fallen Leaves. You'll come? Sweet." Lionblaze nods to Rebelle and Jayfeather. They pull out their weapons, then switch them, and hide behind the dumpster next to the shop. Lionblaze walks inside, and we all wait.

**Rebelle's POV**

Ew, this dumpster smells worse that Foxleap's room. Which is saying a lot. I can't tell you how many old socks, rotten fruit, and old donut and pizza boxes I've found in there.

I look around it, and finally see Cinderheart walking across the street. "She's here," I say. Jayfeather nods. "I'll go around to the left flank, then we corner her and take her back on the right."

Jayfeather stares at me with confusion.

I sigh. "I'll go around, and we bring her back here."

Jayfeather nods. I start running around the back of the building, look twice, then run and tackle Cinderheart.

"Hey-!" She gasps before I smack my hand over her mouth. Jayfeather comes around and we both drag her behind the dumpster.

"We have come for your life!" I cackle. I've gotten better at my evil laugh. Mwahaha.

"Marilyn Monroe?" she scowls.

"No! I'm Mapleshade!" I snarl. "Why does everyone keep thinking I'm her?!"

"Cinderheart?" Lionblaze shouts by the door. I smile.

"He can't save you now!" I start dragging Cinderheart away. "Snowtuft, let's go!"

"Wait! Stop!" Lionblaze shouts. I stop.

"Crap," I grumble, still playing my role.

"I won't let you kidnap Cinderheart!" Lionblaze roars. I cackle.

"Too late!" Too late. Lionblaze leaps at me and tackles me, pinning me to the ground. I snarl, trying to throw him off. Jayfeather grasps Lionblaze's aviator jacket and attempts to throw him off of me, but to no success, as neither the form nor the person has the strength to throw bulky Lionblaze off of me.

But I do. I shove Lionblaze off of me just as he tries to punch my face. I suppress a giggle, which is weird, since I always giggle during a fight.

Lionblaze is prepared. He kicks my side, and I let out a wheeze.

"Hey!" Lionblaze shouts as Jayfeather jumps on him and claws at his hair. "Don't mess up my 'do!"

Cinderheart rolls her eyes. Still consumed in my role, I grasp her arms and hold them behind her back, and start dragging her off. She kicks and flails, but I manage to hold on.

"Lionblaze!" she wails. Lionblaze lightly tosses Jayfeather away and takes Cinderheart from me.

I growl, "No!" And slam my fist into Lionblaze's stomach. Heh. Hehe. He's squishy. Wait, did that look as perverted as it sounded-, ah whatever.

"Ow!" He shouts, then pins me to the ground by my chest. I snarl and try to throw him off, but he still pins me down. Jayfeather is acting unconscious, so he can't 'help' me. He grasps my Black Parade-, oh wait, my white sleeveless dress, and hauls me up, then shoves me aside. "And don't think about coming back!"

I snarl, grab Jayfeather, and start running. Once they think I would be gone, I peek over the wall, changing back quickly. Jayfeather groans, slowly changing.

"Lionblaze, you saved me." Cinderheart whispers, and hugs Lionblaze.

"Yeah, I did." He smiles, and hugs her back.

"Thank you." She looks up, and kisses his cheek. Lionblaze blushes.

Then, she does something neither Lionblaze nor I expected. Well, I kinda expected it, but Lionblaze certainly didn't.

She looks up and kisses him straight on the lips.

"Ew... gross!" I groan loudly, then clamp my hand over my mouth.

"Rebellegirl?" Cinderheart looks over the wall. I hop over, despite what my instincts told me to do.

"It's Queen Rebelle now. Or just Rebelle." I fake a small smile.

"Cool." She smiles, then squints. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just trying to find the random couple to embarrass. And look who I found!" Cinderheart has no time to react as I dash towards the two and make them topple over each other. I cackle, and dart away. Lionblaze glares at me, then smiles weakly at Cinderheart, whose face is laying on his chest.

"Hey, see you 'round." Cinderheart smiles, then lightly punches Lionblaze's chest. She stumbles to get up, then wobbles towards the donut shop. "Boyfriend."

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Thanks guys," Lionblaze says over the phone. Rebelle has put it on speaker. "And nice acting, Rebelle."

"Those plays in school really helped," retorts Rebelle.

"Why are you still wearing that dress?" Silverblaze asks.

"Being Marilyn Monroe, or an equivalent to her, was kinda fun. I like her style." Everyone groans at Rebelle.

"Well, in end, mission successful," I say.

"Ooh! Cinderheart's here! See y'all later!" Lionblaze hangs up on us.

* * *

**Lionblaze: Yeah! I'm awesome!**

**Jayfeather: Not as awesome as me!**

**Foxleap: *laughs* Are you sure? I've seen how all the reviewers are angry at you, Jayfeather...**

**Jayfeather: What for?**

**Foxleap: For not liking tacos!**

**Everyone: *yells at Jayfeather***

**Jayfeather: What?**

**Foxleap: Well, I've decided that, for every new review, follow, or favorite we get, you MUST eat a taco!**

**Jayfeather: *facepalm* Oh no...**

**Foxleap: Yep! So, so far, we've got 25 reviews, 3 follows, and 3 favorites! That adds up to... 31 tacos! And if you refuse to eat them, the fangirls will be VERY angry.**

**Jayfeather: Great StarClan! I don't want any more angry fangirls! *quickly eats 31 tacos***

**Foxleap: Yay! Review, follow, and favorite if you want to see Jayfeather eat more tacos!**

**Oh, and, by the way, neither Queen Rebelle or I own Harry Potter either. Anyways. Please review! ~Silver**


	6. Foxleap and the Hug of Death

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Rebelle's POV**

"I'm bored," sighs Foxleap as he taps away on his phone.

"Jayfeather?" I ask impatiently. "Waffles?"

"Right away," says Jayfeather as he puts a waffle on my plate. I quickly cover it with Nutella and stuff it in my mouth.

"Where's Silverblaze?" asks Jayfeather.

I shrug. "Still sleeping, probably."

Foxleap smirks. "Oh, I'll go wake her up." He leaves the table, then walks over to Silver's bedroom door and pounds his fist on it.

"SILVERBLAZE! TIME TO WAKE UP!" he shouts.

"Shut up!" calls Silver. "I'm getting ready!"

Finally, she opens her door and slams it shut, glaring at Foxleap.

"I was going to wake up, anyway," she mutters.

"Come on, Silver," I say. "In a few days, you'll have to wake up extra early for Ninja School. We don't get long breaks, you know."

Silverblaze ignores everyone and instead, starts eating a waffle.

"So," says Jayfeather. "What's the plan for today?"

"We could go shopping," suggests Foxleap.

"For what?" asks Silverblaze, narrowing her eyes.

Foxleap shrugs. "For video games, food, video games, more food…"

"How about books?" I decide. "I could really use some more books."

"You already own every book on this planet," Foxleap mutters.

"So?" I ask. "Anyways, who's up for a trip to Blackstar's Bookstore?"

Silverblaze, Jayfeather and I all raise our hands. I turn to Foxleap.

"Majority rules," I say with a smirk.

Foxleap says something under his breath, and then we all finish up our breakfast and get ready to go.

**Foxleap's POV**

"I'm bored," I say for the 395th time. Yes, I've been counting.

Silverblaze rolls her eyes. "Why can't you go bother Jayfeather or Rebelle? I'm trying to read a book here!"

I kick a nearby chair, causing it to topple over. Silver turns and glares at me.

"Sorry," I mutter, setting the chair back in its normal position. Silver continues reading.

I leave her to go and look for Jayfeather, but I can't find him. I do, however, find Rebelle, but I eventually decide against bothering her. I'll regret it, anyway.

I pull out my phone, but nobody's texted me. Wait… nobody's texted me? The almighty fantabulously fabulous Foxleap? How dare they!

I growl, turning my phone off, then prance back over to where Silverblaze is.

"Silver!" I whine.

Silverblaze glares daggers at me. "What?" she hisses.

"I'm bored," I say for the 396th time.

"Shut up!" Silver says again. "Go read a book! You could use some knowledge, after all."

"Can you dare me to do something?" I say quickly. "I'm in the mood for a dare."

Silver rolls her eyes. "I dare you to run away."

"Really, Silver," I plead. "Just dare me to do something crazy, and I'll do it."

Silverblaze eyes me carefully, then sighs. "Okay, fine. I dare you to go outside of the Bookstore, then hug every person you see, and then take the third person you hug to Tallstar's Taco Town. Bring me back a taco."

I smile. "Got it." Then, I race out of Blackstar's Bookstore and out onto the sidewalk.

_Wow, I wonder why they like books so much…_

Suddenly, I see my first victim, so I run over to her and give her a quick hug. As she pulls away, I recognize her as Leafpool, Jayfeather's mother.

"Foxleap?" she asks quickly.

"Um.. yeah, hi Leafpool," I say with an attempt to smile. Leafpool just turns away and runs away.

I see my next victim, Breezepelt. I run over to him and hug him.

"Breezey-boy!" I cheer. Breezepelt slaps me away from him, and I draw back.

"How's Ivypool doing?" I ask.

"You're just jealous!" huffs Breezepelt, leaving me alone.

Finally, I wait to see someone else, and I see a dark figure coming my way. Without stopping to look at who it is, I race over to him and give him a big hug.

That's when I look up and notice the blue eyes staring down at me.

Ashfur.

"Heyyyyy, Ashfur," I say with a fake smile. "I… uh… gottagonowI'llseeyoulatermaybenotbye!"

I turn around and sprint as far as I can in the other direction. _Not Ashfur! Not Ashfur! No! Why did Silver give me such a stupid dare?_

"You're not going anywhere," growls a voice from behind me. I open my eyes and take a deep breath, because I haven't gone anywhere.

"Shut up!" I hiss, quickly kicking Ashfur in the shin. He punches, aiming for my arm, but I'm trained for this. I wait as he lunges towards me, then I dash to the side and trip him. He lands on the sidewalk, and as soon as he stands back up again, I grab his wrist.

However, he's not stupid.

He uses his other arm to punch me, this time in the face, and he hits me. Pain takes over me, but I keep fighting.

Finally, a golden shuriken comes out of nowhere and hits Ashfur's cloak, pinning him to the wall behind him. A knife follows hitting the other side of his cloak.

Ashfur screams and runs away, leaving me to look behind at my heroes.

Make that my heroines.

Silverblaze and Rebelle are standing side-by-side as they give each other a high five, then turn to me.

"You're hurt! Foxleap!" Silver says. "I'll go get Jayfeather!"

In a flash, she's back with Jayfeather, as he quickly pulls out a first-aid kit from his pocket and gives me an ice packet to hold up to my face. I mutter a quick "thank you".

"Did you get my taco?" Silver asks. I shake my head.

"Sorry," I say.

"FOXLEAP!" hisses Silverblaze.

"Uh oh," chuckles Jayfeather. "Don't make her angry!"

And then, I run faster than anyone ever could, even faster than Windstar, all the way back home.

* * *

**Foxleap. Taco. Now.**

**Foxleap: Here you go! *gives taco***

**Thanks. *eats taco***

**Foxleap: No problem!**

**Jayfeather: Hey Foxleap... that was the last of the tacos, which means...**

**Foxleap: *gasps* I can't give you any more tacos!**

**Jayfeather: *smiles* yep.**

**Foxleap: Okay, we'll settle with waffles for now, I guess.**

**Jayfeather: Darn it.**

**Foxleap: Okay, we've got 33 reviews, 5 favorites, and 4 follows! That's 8 new reviews, 2 new favorites, and 1 new follow! The grand total is... 11 waffles!**

**Jayfeather: *eats 11 waffles***

**Foxleap: Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Jayfeather: Hey, waffles are kind of good...**

**Foxleap: Thank _goodness_ you're not like your grandpa Firestar.**

**Firestar: What?**

**Foxleap: FIRESTAR! WHY DO YOU HATE WAFFLES?**

**Whoa, Foxleap, calm down...**

**Firestar: I don't _hate _them, it's just-**

**Foxleap: FIRESTAR!**

**Um... well, for now, I've gotta go help Firestar deal with Foxleap. So... review, follow and favorite! ~Silverblaze**


	7. Silverblaze and the Speeding Ticket

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Silverblaze's POV**

I lay my head down on the couch cushion, watching The Maze Runner. Suddenly, I hear a scream.

"FOXLEAP!"

Foxleap, who's sitting next to me, cackles and starts running. A fuming Rebelle stomps out of her bathroom, her normally blonde hair now glowing pink.

"How could you?!" She flings a dull blade at Foxleap, who shrieks and dodges it.

"What's going on?" Jayfeather rubs his eyes, walking around in his boxers.

"Ew, Jayfeather! Put some clothes on!" Rebelle grimaces, making choking noises.

"Why is your hair pink?" I ask.

"Foxleap switched the dyes out! I was going to make my hair blue and curl it like Hayley Williams!" Rebelle folds her arms over her chest. Foxleap cackles.

"And it was worth the 20$ I paid for it!" giggles Foxleap. Rebelle growls and leaps at him, landing on his back and clawing at him. Foxleap shrieks, "Not the tips! Don't ruin the tips!"

"Stop it!" I cry, standing up and separating the two. Rebelle growls and hisses at Foxleap, baring her teeth. Foxleap sticks out his tongue, folding his arms. I stand between them, my hands on my hips. "Now say sorry."

"Sorry." Rebelle grits her teeth.

"Sorry." Foxleap grins.

"Now hug it out," I say.

"N-," starts Rebelle.

"I SAID HUG IT OUT!" I screech, my hair tips on fire. Rebelle and Foxleap give each other a quick hug. I smile. "Now be on your way."

"Silver?" asks Rebelle.

"What?"

"Can you take me to the hair salon to get my hair bleached from this crap?"

"Why?" I ask.

"I wrecked the last two cars I owned." Rebelle forces a small smile.

"How?" I squint. "You only got your first car a month ago!"

"And I only wrecked my first car a month ago." Rebelle grins. I roll my eyes.

"Alright. I'll take you to the salon, but under one condition: you pay."

"Ugh. Fine." Rebelle rolls her eyes, then whispers, "I'm totally bringing back some extra dye. For Foxleap." She wriggles her eye brows. "I think he would look cute with neon green hair."

I roll my eyes. "Let's just go, beauty queen."

Rebelle whacks my shoulder. "That's a daughter of Aphrodite's title. Not Hera."

"Whatever." I grasp her arm and drag her out to my SUV.

**Rebelle's POV**

I sit in the passenger's seat in Silver's SUV. I groan, "drive faster. By the time we get there it'll be closed."

"I'm driving precisely 53 miles per hour." Silver says matter-of-factly.

"Why 53? The speedlimit is 55."

"What if I speed up? If I was driving 55 then I would be going 56 or 57. Do you want me break the law?"

"It's fine." I growl. "I've done it before."

"I know. I've bailed you out of prison multiple times."

"Now, just press the gas pedal," I stretch my leg towards the gas pedal, pressing hard on it. Silver shrieks, and slams on the breaks, but misses. The car speeds past a red light, and I hear the police sirens wailing behind us.

"Oh no!" Silverblaze cries, sobbing. "I'm going to get arrested because of you!"

"Oh no we aren't!" I grasp the steering wheel and swerve over, turning into a side road. The police car turns with us. Silverblaze shrieks.

"My clean record! Gone!"

"Quick! Switch seats!" I unbuckle myself and move over into the driver's seat. Silver squeaks bye, and sits down in the passenger. I take control of the spinning wheel, and jerk the car straight.

"How are you doing this?" Silver gawks.

"Hun, I've always done this." I grin, speeding off. By now, at least three police cars have started following us.

My phone rings. I look down for a second.

Hollyleaf? Why would she be calling me?

I grasp the phone and squash it between my shoulder and ear. "Heyo."

"Rebelle! I need your help!" Hollyleaf yells.

"For what? Is Sol stalking you again?"

"No! I think someone stole Silverblaze's SUV! I saw it speeding past the mall!"

My eyes widen. "Uh... Pssht grrunn... oh, I'm breaking up! Bye!" I hang up quickly, then look at Silverblaze. "I need a sound track for this. Play some music."

Silverblaze turns on the radio, and I hear "Shake it Off" by Taylor Swift play. I slam my hand down, and change the radio station.

_"I'M GOING UP THE RAILS ON A CRAZY TRA-I-AIN!"_

"Ah, that's better." I smile. Silverblaze frowns.

"But I liked that song!"

My phone rings again. It's still Hollyleaf. I ignore it.

"Pull over!" Silverblaze cries.

"Not a chance." I smile.

"But we'll get arrested! Pweese?" I look at Silver, who's giving me her kitten eyes and puppy lip.

"No. No. No. I'm not falling for that again."

Silver's eyes widen, and a tear dribbles down her face. I sigh, and swerve over.

"Darn you and your puppy lip."

Silver smiles, until I run the car into a bush. The two of us scream. A cop, Bramblestar, walks up.

"Again? Seriously?" He sighs as I roll my window down.

"Believe it or not I haven't gotten a speeding ticket in the past four weeks." I smile. Bramblestar shakes his head.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to stay overnight. Again."

"But sir," I address him formally. "It was an accident! I was driving, and I was distracted by someone walking in front of me, and I meant to hit the brakes, but I accidentally hit the gas! And then my leg spazzed out like it does, and then I swerved into this road because I was about to hit someone!"

I look at Silverblaze, giving her a 'just go with it' look. She nods.

"Yes! It was terrible!" Silver cries. "I was trying to help her the whole time; I was the one who turned the steering wheel into here!"

Bramblestar sighs. "If that's so, I'll take you two home. Be careful, because Ashfur is in the back seat right now."

"What?!" we both shriek.

"Sorry." He tries to smile, but fails. "One of you can sit in the passenger's."

"Silver will." I say. She looks at me forgivingly. I nod. "But for the inconvenience, can I get a taser?"

"No." Bramblestar starts walking towards the police car.

I sigh, then shout, "Can I get pepper spray?"

"No!" He groans, then opens his car door and sits down. Silver opens the passenger door, then looks at me with pure sympathy.

I open up the back seat door, and see the ashy-grey hair of Ashfur. He looks up at me and growls. I hiss, baring my teeth, then shove him over and sit down, folding my arms.

"Okay, Brambly, get us home. And fast. If I have to sit next to (insert cussword here)fur for longer than three minutes I'm going to break the glass and strangle the muscle off of you."

Bramblestar grumbles, and drives off towards the apartment. We arrive after two minutes. Foxleap runs out of the apartment and strangles the two of us in a hug. I choke out, "We weren't gone for _that_ long!"

"You were in a police car! Did you get arrested? Did you see a taser? Can I steal something to see the backseat of the car?!" Foxleap asks excitedly.

"No, no, and yes." I say. "Now, how about we order some take-out and just forget about this?"

After we get in the apartment, Foxleap orders take-out as we all sit down on the couch and start marathoning some horror movies.

"So, what happened?" asks Jayfeather.

"Oh, long story short, I spazzed out and we almost got arrested." I lie, winking at Silverblaze. Jayfeather rolls his brilliant blue eyes.

"I know you're not telling the truth, so let's eat." He smiles as Foxleap sets down some rice and noodles. I take some chopsticks and dig in.

"Hey," Silver shoulders me. "That was... fun."

"Every time." I smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, which was written by the fabulous Queen Rebelle!**

**Everyone: So how's Firestar and the waffle going?**

**He still doesn't know what a waffle is.**

**Foxleap: *chases Firestar around with a basket of waffles while hopping on a pogo stick and wearing an umbrella hat* FIRESTAR! WAFFLES! NOW!**

**Oh dear.**

**Firestar: AHHHHH! *runs away***

**Well then.**

**Jayfeather: I don't think I'll be able to eat any waffles or tacos this chapter. Just look at Foxleap.**

**Foxleap: YAH! *throws waffles and tacos at Firestar***

**Firestar: Hey! I never said anything bad about tacos!**

**Jayfeather: Yep... well, review, follow and favorite! *runs off to help Firestar and Foxleap***

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~Silverblaze**


	8. Rebelle and the Talent Show

**Thanks for 41 reviews, 7 favorites, and 5 follows!**

* * *

**Silverblaze's POV**

"No! Not like that!" I hiss as Cherryfall tosses the knife up into the air. I push her aside and let it drop to the ground.

"Oops," giggles Cherryfall.

I roll my eyes. _Who knew teaching could be so hard?_

From behind me, Rebelle laughs. I turn around and glare at her.

"What?" she asks. "Someone in my book just died."

"And that's _funny_?" I snap.

"It was a character I didn't like," Rebelle mutters, turning back to her book.

_Oh, I can't WAIT until my hour of teaching is up and I get a break..._

"Um, Miss Silverblaze?" comes a voice, and I turn around to see Cherryfall standing behind me.

"Just call me Silverblaze," I say, curling my lip.

"Okay. Miss Silverblaze, Molewhisker almost sabbed someone."

I turn over to see Molewhisker standing, arguing with an old man with red hair. I storm over to them.

"I could've been killed!" cries the old man. I tilt my head.

"Redtail?" I ask. "What are YOU doing here?"

Redtail sighs. "Nobody has manners today. Anyways, my dear Sandstorm daughter invited me to tour her school." He frowns. "And your student nearly KILLED ME!"

I turn to Molewhisker, who looks down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Miss, but I was just practicing throwing some knives, and Mr. Redtail just walked in front of me. The blade missed him by nearly a foot, Miss."

I turn back to Redtail. "I'm sorry, sir-" I begin, only to be interrupted by a shriek.

"DADDY!" yowls Sandstorm, racing into the room. She throws her arms around her father and glares at me.

"You almost killed my father," she growls.

"It was Molewhisker!" I frown.

"It's not nice to blame your students," growls Sandstorm. "Silverblaze, you're FIRED!"

My jaw drops. _Fired? Me? No!_

**Rebelle's POV**

"I still don't understand how you could get fired on one of the first days of the job," laughs Foxleap as he locks the car.

"I wasn't enjoying the job too much, anyway," frowns Silver.

"Well, I didn't like it either," Jayfeather says. "Nobody wanted me as a teacher. I'm glad we all decided to quit."

I walk into our apartment building and head towards the elevator. As soon as the four of us get in, I press the button for our floor, and we zoom up. Before anyone can complain, I run into our apartment, leap onto the couch, turn on the TV, and order a pizza.

xXx

The next day, the four of us are busy checking the town's bulletin for how we could earn a little extra cash.

"We could always set up a lemonade stand," suggests Foxleap.

Silver laughs. "Yeah, and price it at fifty bucks. Foxleap, nobody bought it last time, why would they buy it this time?"

Foxleap shrugs. "I'd give them half-off."

"Hey, this looks neat," I say. "Local writing competition! Winner gets a thousand bucks!"

Foxleap looks at me with a smirk. "Yeah, I posted that there a year or two ago. It was just a prank. Surprisingly, though, a few teenagers submitted some pretty good stories."

I frown, wanting to punch Foxleap in the face for getting my hopes up so high. "Fine," I say after a while. "But what now? There's nothing else too good."

"Ooh! A talent show!" Silverblaze squeals. "Winners receive four hundred bucks!"

"That sounds cool," says Jayfeather, smiling. "Though four hundred bucks is nothing compared to the thousand you could get from Foxleap's competition."

"Okay, so let's enter the talents show!" decides Foxleap.

"One problem," I ask. "What's our talent?"

Foxleap sighs. "Hmm… we could reenact Shakespeare or something."

"That hath be the worst idea ever," I say mockingly. "Come on. No Shakespeare."

"We could create our own cooking show," suggests Jayfeather.

"I'm the only decent chef here, _no offense_," I sigh. "I don't think that'd work."

"I've got it!" squeals Foxleap. "We could start our own band!"

Silverblaze jumps right in. "Yeah! I could play the keyboard!"

Jayfeather shrinks back a bit. "I can play the guitar."

"And I own a drum set!" Foxleap smiles. "We just need a lead singer."

That's when I realize that Foxleap means me. "Oh, no," I begin. "No, no, no. You all know that I don't sing."

Jayfeather smiles. "We know that you don't sing, but that doesn't mean that you _can't_ sing!"

I growl, crossing my arms. "I'm not singing."

Silverblaze and Foxleap make puppy eyes at me, pouting. Well, so does Jayfeather. But a blind guy looks more like a demon rhino than a puppy when making that face.

I sigh. "Fine, I'll sing. But I get four hundred bucks."

Foxleap frowns. "You're no fun."

"Fine. Two hundred bucks, take it or leave it," I say. "Final offer."

"I'm taking it," says Foxleap.

"You're serious?" I ask.

Foxleap smiles. "Yep. Now, let's get to work. We have a lot to do."

xXx

After three weeks of practicing, we're finally ready for the talent show.

Then, we hear a voice over the loudspeaker. "Up next, we've got Queen Rebelle, The Mighty Silverblaze, Foxleap, and Jayfeather performing with the band… Rebelle and the Rebelz!"

_I can do this_, I think to myself. Foxleap and Jayfeather rapidly begin setting everything up. Silverblaze comes to my side and smiles.

"Thanks for doing this," she says.

I nod just as the curtains open.

Silverblaze rushes to the keyboard, and I stare out at the audience, frowning. _There are a lot of people here…_

"Five, six," begins Foxleap, "Five, six, seven, eight…"

He crashes the drums. Jayfeather strums his guitar. Silverblaze starts playing the keyboard.

I stand still.

I don't want to sing.

Why can't I play the drums?

Suddenly, I've got the best idea ever.

I begin to belt out the lyrics, singing to keep up with the music. The others smile.

I turn around and start walking across the stage. I make my way to Foxleap and his drum set. I push him out of his chair and take his seat instead. I start whacking the drums, playing a whole nother tune.

Foxleap smiles and starts singing random gibberish.

"Ba da da do da, ba-da-da!" he repeats, over and over again.

Then, Foxleap walks over to Silverblaze and pushes her out of her chair, then takes her place on the piano. Silverblaze is surprised, but she doesn't waste another second. Instead, she starts singing, "A Whole New World" in a jazzy tune. How? I'm not really sure.

Silverblaze then walks over to Jayfeather and grabs his guitar. She starts strumming a few notes while Jayfeather is forced to the front of the stage. He wastes no time singing some Italian song.

Finally, I stop the drums. Foxleap stops playing the keyboard, and Silverblaze sets down her guitar. We all stand up, take a bow, then run off of the stage.

xXx

"That was amazing!"

I rush forward to see tons of people crowding around Silverblaze, Foxleap and Jayfeather. One brown-haired girl in a wheelchair is currently getting an autograph from Jayfeather, while Foxleap and Silverblaze are standing side by side, smiling, as a newspaper photographer takes their picture.

"Rebelle!" comes a voice. I turn around to see Dovewing racing up to me, while Ivypool follows behind.

"That was awesome!" squeaks Dovewing. "You're almost as amazing as I am!"

Ivypool rolls her eyes. "Just ignore her," she murmurs. "But you did do really well."

I smile. "Thanks, Ivypool."

xXx

We won second place overall. The first place act went to some other group. When Foxleap found out that he didn't get the money, he was devastated. On the other hand, though, we did receive the second-place prize of two hundred dollars.

"How are you going to spend your fifty?" asks Jayfeather the next morning at breakfast.

I shrug my shoulders. "I'll probably buy some more books."

Jayfeather nods. "Same. Silver? Foxleap?"

Silverblaze thinks for a minute. "Maybe I'll buy a new camera or something. Or some more songs. Foxleap?"

Foxleap looks up from his cereal and smiles. "I'm going to enter another talent show and use that for the entrance fee. You know I'm just going to keep doing talent shows until I get first place."

I groan. "Do whatever you want, but don't sign me up."

Foxleap shrinks back a bit. "What if I already-"

I don't even let him finish his sentence. Foxleap and I both leap out of our chairs, and I chase him out of our apartment and all across town.

* * *

**Foxleap: I'M FAMOUS!**

**Jayfeather: Hm. I still have more fangirls than you.**

**Foxleap: ...**

**FOXLEAP DON'T CRY HAVE A TACO! *gives taco to Foxleap***

**Foxleap: I'M FABULOUS!**

**Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Foxleap: Review!**

**Jayfeather: Follow...**

**And favorite! ~Silverblaze**


	9. Jayfeather and the Strange Girl

**Thanks for 45 reviews!**

* * *

**Silverblaze's POV**

I lick my lips as the smell of pancakes fills the air. I just hope that it's Rebelle who's cooking them.

"Hello!" Foxleap grins. "Jayfeather, I see you are making us pancakes!"

Crap.

"Not again," groans Rebelle. "Haven't we had enough of your cooking?"

"Nope!" Jayfeather smiles, flipping a half-cooked half-burnt pancake over.

"You loser," Rebelle growls.

"Well you're not happy," I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, even I'm feeling sad." Foxleap frowned, then smiled again. "And now I'm not!"

"Way to ruin the mood, Foxy." Rebelle rolls her eyes.

"Why don't you have a pancake?" Foxleap giggles, throwing and slapping Rebelle's face with a gooey, barely cooked pancake. Rebelle growls, and sends seven peacocks to chase him around while she scraped the remains off of her face.

"So, what's got you all happy?" I ask Jayfeather.

He shrugs. "I'm just having a good day."

"And here," Foxleap walks up to us, speaking in an Australian accent. "We see the rare species of the Jay-jay. He's only happy one in a blue m-, ow!" Foxleap shrieks as a peacock pecks him where, well, the sun don't shine. "Rebelle!" Rebelle giggles, finally dashing off as Foxleap chases her.

"Okay, Jayfeather, really. What's going on?" I pull up a stool and sit down.

"Fine." Jayfeather sighs. "There's this girl that asked to meet me at the library. She's really nice, too."

"And..." I pause. "Are you going to give me a name?"

"Nope." Jayfeather grins. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

**Jayfeather's POV**

"No! Don't you see?! Maleficent was ten times better than Sleeping Beauty!"

"No way! Sleeping Beauty was way better!"

I roll my eyes and ignore Foxleap and Silver's bickering, still trying to find my library card in the drawers.

"I smell-a wedding bells-a!" Rebelle teases in a sing-song voice. Silver and Foxleap growl and try to tackle Rebelle, who dodges their attacks with ease.

"Aha!" I shout, yanking my library card out from between the fifth copy of The Sorcerer's Stone and a speeding ticket. Wait, speeding ticket? I run my hand over the indents from the writing. _Rebelle... of course._

I stand up and start walking to the door, trying to avoid a collision with the fighting rascals. Opening the door, I slip my my library card into my pocket. Suddenly, a shrill shriek of Rebelle's voice runs through the air. "Oh no! You can scratch me, scar me, fine me, destroy my music library, but you CANNOT, and I repeat, CANNOT TAKE MY HEADBAND OFF!" I roll my eyes, and keep walking.

"What a drama queen!" Foxleap laughs.

"I heard that!"

I shut the door quietly, and walk to the bus stop. A bus finally stops in front of me, and I climb on.

"I'll be stopping at the library." I say, and walk down the aisle.

Wait, that's not the bus driver.

I stop in my tracks, and sniff the air.

_That's Ashfur!_

"How wonderful." Ashfur says, and searing pain shoots up my leg. He hit it with metal; I can smell the tang of iron. Probably a crowbar or a pipe. Whatever it is, it hurts. Just like Ashfur to ruin my day.

I ball up my fist and strike him blindly, and end up hitting his jaw. He growls, and stomps on my foot.

"Haven't you attacked us enough?" I spit, whacking his side.

"Not at all." Ashfur grins, and hits me over the head with the metal. I decide it's a crowbar, because it freaking hurts!

I dig my hand through my pocket, trying to find something. Paper clip? Gum? Not useful at all.

Wait, I have something in my other pocket.

I dig my hand through that pocket, and pull out a potion. Perfect. I rip the bottle off and splash it on Ashfur, not thinking in the slightest.

_Wait, that was the wart potion Rebelle gave me to splash on Dovewing, right?_

I put my hand back in that pocket and pull out a vial that has 'Warts' indented in it.

_Crap._

But what potion was it?

"Aah! What's happening?!" Ashfur shrieks. "Am I turning into a peacock?!"

I can't help but burst into laughter.

**Rebelle's POV**

I sense a use of my potions!

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Aha!" Ashfur cackles. "Now I'm ever more-, cheep!" Ashfur is now a full peacock.

_Oh no._ My eyes widen. _Peacocks are evil!_

**Rebelle's POV**

I sense an insult about my peacocks!

**Jayfeather's POV**

I shriek as Ashcock, no, that sounds wrong, how about Peafur? No, that's wrong too. Ah, forget it! I shriek as Ashfur starts pecking at my thighs, drawing tiny dots of blood. My arms fly around as I try to hit him, and finally, I whack him across the bus. Ashfur squawks as I run off the bus and start walking towards the library. I don't think it's far.

"Do you need some help?" someone asks. Hey, it's Lionblaze!

"I need to get to the library." I say, gritting my teeth. I hate people helping me.

"Oh, it's not that far," Lionblaze says. "Just walk for a few minutes and turn right."

"Thanks," I force a smile. "By the way, how's it with you and Cinderheart?"

"Just great!" Lionblaze says happily. "She's really cool..."

"Who're you talking about?" Cinderheart! She walks up besides Lionblaze and pecks him on the cheek.

"You, my dear." He smiles and kisses her. I roll my eyes and start walking, finally making it to the library.

I open up the door when someone says to me, "Hey Jayfeather!"

I smile. "Hey Briarlight."

* * *

**Foxleap: Ooooh, Jayfeather likes Briarlight, Jayfeather likes Briarlight...**

**Jayfeather: Shut. Up.**

**Foxleap: Jayjay and Briar, sitting in a tree...**

**Jayfeather: SHUT. UP.**

**Foxleap: ...K-I-S-S-**

**Jayfeather: Oh my StarClan, Foxleap, just _shut up_!**

**Foxleap: Hehe. Okay. *runs off***

**Well, I hope you enjoyed Rebelle's chapter! I should be updating more often soon! ~Silver**


	10. Icecloud and the Cotton Candy

**Thanks for 52 reviews!**

* * *

**Icecloud's POV**

The town fair just opened up a few days ago. I quickly check the calendar on my phone. Nope. I'm not busy. Why not go? I'll just check it out for a few hours.

xXx

"One ticket, please," I say to Brightheart at the ticket stand. She smiles and gives me a ticket in exchange for five dollars.

"Now, with this ticket, you can go anywhere, okay? Everything comes with the cost of the ticket, except for food," she explains, as I nod in understanding.

"Thank you," I say, and I'm off.

I skip around, past several different food stands, and I head immediately for the rides. There's a ferris wheel, a merry-go-round, a drop tower, some kiddie rides, and one roller coaster. I decide to try the roller coaster first.

xXx

After riding practically every single ride, I'm done and just plain hungry. I check my watch. 2 o'clock. I still have a few hours to kill. I'll go over and get a snack.

First, I buy some lemonade, then get a funnel cake. After eating both of those, I'm ready for some cotton candy.

I make my way to the cotton candy stand. I smile as I watch little kids with their hands and noses pressed up against the glass as they admire the fuzzy cotton candy being made.

I look up to see the man with ashy black hair who works the cotton candy stand. "One cotton candy, please."

The man grunts. "What flavor?"

"Oh… pink and blue, please," I add.

The man nods, and I watch as his muscular hands grab a little cone, then dip them into a bucket of cotton candy. A few moments later, he hands me the cone.

I read his name tag. _Ashfur._ That name sounds familiar…

"Thanks… uh… Ashfur," I say.

Ashfur smirks. "No problem. Why don't you go out in the back and sit down at one of the tables to enjoy your cotton candy?"

"Why not?" I smile. I walk around the little cotton candy tent and find a little table in the back. I sit down and bite into the cotton candy….

My vision goes black.

**Foxleap's POV**

_"Icecloud!" I screech, racing towards my sister. But it's too late. It's too late…_

I flip myself up and realize that it was all just a bad dream. Breathing deeply, I check the clock beside my bed. 2:15 pm. Wait, did I really sleep in that late?

I open the door of my bedroom and head out into the living room to see Rebelle reading as Silverblaze plays a new video game on the XBox. Jayfeather's sitting on the couch knitting… Wait, knitting?

I decide not to question Jayfeather's odd life decisions.

"Good morning," growls Rebelle. "You slept in."

"Technically, it would be 'good afternoon'," Jayfeather points out.

"I know," snaps Rebelle. "I said it because _Foxleap_ here just woke up."

"Hey Foxleap! I'm about to beat your high score!" calls Silver from in front of the TV.

"Yeah, right," I retort as I strike a pose. "Nobody can defeat... _me_."

Silver giggles, but Rebelle just rolls her eyes. "Sure," Rebelle says.

Suddenly, a really strange feeling comes crashing down on top of me. All of a sudden, a wave of horror has fallen down on me, and I'm swallowed up by darkness.

"Help!" I call as I fall to the ground. "Help!"

Suddenly, my eyes fall shut as my body starts to feel limp. I hear a shriek and footsteps.

"Foxleap? Foxleap? _Foxleap!_"

I throw my eyes awake to see Silverblaze on her knees right beside me. "Foxleap? Are you okay?"

I breathe heavily, then stand up and brush myself off. "Yeah… I think so. It's just… I heard…"

"What?" snaps Silver. "Foxleap! Tell me what happened!"

I feel my forehead, which is starting to hurt. "A shriek. It sounded like Icecloud…"

Suddenly, I know what's going on. My eyes go big and round as I stare blankly at the wall right behind Jayfeather.

"Foxleap? What's happening?" questions Rebelle.

"Icecloud. Town fair. Trouble," I say. Immediately, Rebelle grabs Jayfeather and Silver's hands and jerks them out of the apartment. Realizing I'm still in my pajamas, I whip a sweatshirt and some sweatpants onto myself and quickly follow.

xXx

"FASTER!" I yowl as Rebelle drives Silver's car around town. But I don't need to yell any more. Rebelle's somehow gotten us to the town fair in less than two minutes, while it would take Silver about ten minutes.

"Cotton candy," I murmur. Rebelle nods and rushes forward, with Silverblaze and Jayfeather right at her heels. I try to follow, but end up being a little more slow, so I end up walking.

"Hey Foxleap, how's it going?" says a voice, and I look to my right to see my old friend, Toadstep. I hear he once had a crush on my sister…

"Hi Toadstep," I say. "I'm in a hurry… see you later."

I then dash ahead. I've lost sight of the others, but I just follow the sweet scent of cotton candy until I reach the cotton candy stand.

Standing there is a completely normal-looking man who is giving some kids some cotton candy. The others are nowhere to be seen.

I watch in horror as a child takes a piece of cotton candy and holds it to their mouth.

"STOP!" I hiss, as I leap forward and knock the cotton candy out of the children's hands. The children turn to me and frown.

"Give me back the candy!" wails the girl, who's got two little pigtails of brown hair. The boy next to her starts crying.

The man working at the counter turns to me. He lifts up his hat, so that some light falls on his face, just enough for me to recognize him.

"ASHFUR!" I yowl, leaping over the counter of cotton candy, and ready to attack Ashfur. He steps back as I throw myself in his direction.

He dodges, wincing as he hides behind a trash can. I kick the trash can away and turn to him.

Ashfur smirks. He bounces up, grabs my shoulders, and throws me against the wall, pinning me there. I try to struggle free, but his hands are too strong.

"Heads up!"

Silverblaze has snuck up behind Ashfur and is now hitting his head with a few cotton candy cones, just as Rebelle comes flying towards Ashfur as she tackles him and he falls to the ground.

"STOP!" cries Ashfur. "I'll go away now! I promise! I'll do whatever you want!"

"Yeah, right," cackles Rebelle sadistically.

"I promise!" yowls Ashfur. "Really!"

"After what you've done, there's no going back," states Silverblaze. "Maybe if it was a minor crime, but this must be addressed."

"What must be addressed?" Ashfur cries. "He was the one who started the fight!" Ashfur points to me.

"You hurt my sister," I growl. "You started the reason for the fight."

"I never did anything to hurt your sister," chokes Ashfur, and I want to believe him. I really do. But how can I?

Suddenly, I hear Jayfeather's voice. "I have proof."

I whip around to see Jayfeather sitting down on the ground with a first aid kit, treating…

Icecloud.

"_Icecloud!_" I shriek, but Jayfeather stops me.

"She's just asleep," says Jayfeather. "The poisoned cotton candy isn't deadly."

"She'll be alright?" I fret, and Jayfeather nods.

"Well, she's okay. That's good," says Silverblaze.

"Guys, what are we doing about Ashfur?" asks Rebelle.

"I'll take care of that," comes another voice, and I turn around to see Hollyleaf in her police uniform, blocking a crowd of people who have come to see what's going on.

Hollyleaf walks over to Ashfur and handcuffs him. Ashfur growls, "where's the proof?"

Hollyleaf smiles. "Right here." She pulls out a phone (or some kind of electronic device, at least) and taps the screen. She then turns it our direction.

It's a security camera recording. I can faintly see Ashfur, but it's him, all right. Ashfur approaches the bags of cotton candy, then opens a little packet of something, and sprinkles it onto the cotton candy. He cackles as he sets the packet on a table, then turns and leaves. Hollyleaf zooms in on the packet, which reads, "Tigerstar's Cotton Candy Poison".

Ashfur's face goes pale, and Hollyleaf sets the phone back in her pocket. She turns to Ashfur. "You, sir, can explain everything in court." Hollyleaf turns back to us. "Thanks, guys. See you later."

"Bye, Hollyleaf," Rebelle calls as Hollyleaf takes Ashfur back to the police car, which is flashing lights. After Hollyleaf forces the crowd away, Brambleclaw comes up to us.

"I'm shutting this stand down," he says. "So you guys can leave now. Thanks again."

xXx

*three days later*

I smile as I grab my fifth slice of pizza. "Go Icecloud!"  
She, Rebelle, Silverblaze, and Jayfeather are having a video game battle, and so far, Icecloud is winning. I smile as the screen reads, "First place!" and shows Icecloud's little character.  
I high-five my sister.  
"Video games are stupid," huffs Jayfeather.  
"I'll take your place, Jay," I say, and Jayfeather hands me the controller.  
Ah, this is how it's all supposed to be. My sister, my best friends and I, all hanging out, playing video games, and eating pizza.  
This is the life.

* * *

**Icecloud: I'm honored to have been a main part of this chapter!**

**Foxleap: Icecloud, this isn't the Oscars.**

**Icecloud: I'd like to thank my family for being supportive, my friends for always being there, and... oh! All of you fabulous readers, because without you, well, why are we even here?**

**Foxleap: You do have a good point there. **

**Thanks to everyone! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and... as always, REVIEW! ~Silverblaze**


	11. Foxleap and the High Score

***ahem* Hey amazing readers! I'm really really really sorry for the lack of updates. I have plenty of excuses but I'm just going to go with a simple "sorry". So, hopefully, Rebelle's fabulous writing will be able to make up for it! Now I'm hungry, I want a taco...**

**Foxleap: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Rebelle's POV**

I inwardly groan as my alarm rings.

_Great, today. I've been dreading this day since the first-_

"ARCADE DAYY!" Foxleap screams. The shriek runs through the air. I screech and slam my black pillow over my face.

"Is that today?" Silverblaze questions loudly.

"Yup!" Something in Foxleap's room crashes to the ground, and he leaps into the hallway, cackling.

If you didn't piece the puzzle together already; today is Arcade Day. It's where Foxleap drags the three of us into the town arcade to waste our lives playing pointless games. Most of them suck. Even the shooter ones. They're all about hunting! I tried to reprogram one but NOOOOO, the games are supposed to be 'suitable for children'! Shooting other people is TOTALLY suitable for children! Okay, maybe it's not, BUT THAT'S WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR ME. THANKS A LOT DAD FOR LETTING ME WATCH YOU PLAY STAR WARS RPGS WHEN I WAS FIVE.

"No, gosh darnit!" Jayfeather shouts. "And today I was going to go to Barnes &amp; Nobles with Briarlight..."

"Well, too bad!" Foxleap cackles. "Everyone get ready! We're leaving in ten minutes!"

"What about breakfast?" Silver whines.

"We'll stop at Starbucks!" All of us groan. "Just kidding!" We all sigh. "We're going to Waffle House!"

Foxleap storms into my room, brandishing two pots and clanging them together. "Get up, Miss Moody Pants! Get on some dumb emo shirt and let's go!"

That's the last straw. I jump to my feet and slam my fist into his stomach. I look him straight in the eye. "Never, EVER, call me emo. It's called 'I'm different than you in a darker way'. Plus, I'm SCENE, not EMO. There's a difference!"

Foxleap rubs his stomach. "Whatever you say, ma'am. Well, get ready!"

Foxleap starts running out, then stops, and walks back to me, jabbing me in the stomach with two fingers. I squeak, and jump into the air. "Oh, that's for the hair dye. Bye!"

I laugh, remembering that I had dyed his hair green a few weeks ago. His hair is still green, of course, but it's faded. I turn towards the pile of clothes sitting on my floor, and pick out a pair of torn jeans and a light blue tank top. I slip on my shoes, slap on some eyeshadow, and run out the door.

**Foxleap's POV**

I look over my comrades, Sleepy, Grouchy, and Moody. Or Silver, Jayfeather, and Rebelle. They all look so excited for the most famous holiday of all...

ARCADE DAY!

It's the funnest day of all; where we-, oh, is that so? Rebelle already explained its amazingness to you? Well then.

"Alrighty, Silvey, you driving bae?" I grin. Silver yawns.

"I *yawn* guess so." She sniffs, ruffling her messy blonde hair.

"Wait, did you call her bae?" Jayfeather asks.

"I smell-a wedding bells-a!" Rebelle chants in a sing-song voice. Silver growls, now a bit more awake, and tackles her friend.

"Guys!" I shriek. Everyone turns to me. I take a deep breath, and shout, "The Easter Bunny would not be proud of this behavior! Let's get going so I can beat all the high scores!"

We all head towards Silver's van. She clicks the keys in, and we drive off.

xXx

I leap out of the car, dragging my besties with me, though Jayfeather is struggling more than the rest.

"I'm supposed to be at Barnes &amp; Nobles!" he groans. I hook my arm into his, and grin.

"You aren't going anywhere until I play every single game in here!" I laugh. All three groan.

Once we enter the arcade (Graystripe's Fun Timey Arcade of Awesome, of course), I steal Rebelle's wallet and shove some money into the token thingy, and it spits out tons of tokens. I take them all, and hurry off to the closest game. Pac-Man.

I easily beat it. I already have the top seven scores, no, make that eight. What can I say? I'm just super amazing at everything!

I beat the next few games, although I don't get a high-score on that Fix-it Felix game. Hmph.

I turn to my buddies, and shout, "C'mon, guys! Play some games!"

They're all sitting on a bench. Silver starts to snore, leaning against the wall. Rebelle is standing next to her, leaning on Jayfeather, humming something that sounds like that song from Big Hero 6 and chomping on some gum. Jayfeather is reading a Braille book, probably some lame dystopian novel with a white brown-haired girl. Every kind of dystopian novel. What does dystopian mean?

"It means a sad place, the opposite of utopian, which means happy," Jayfeather retorts. Oh yeah. He can read minds. "Can we go?"

"Nope!" I cackle. "Who wants to see my high score on the pinball machine?"

Rebelle and Jayfeather point to Silver.

"Yay, Silver!" I smile, picking Silver up and tossing her over my shoulder. She's awake now, and she shrieks.

"What are you going?" she snaps.

"I'm taking you to see my high score on pinball!" I grin. She groans.

I stop in front of the pinball machine, and hold Silver bridal-style.

"I smell-a wedding bells-a!" Rebelle shouts faintly.

"Oh, shut it!" Silver shouts back. She laughs and doesn't reply.

"Hey, you're always teasing people about their ships." I start. "Who do you like! And where were you last Friday?!"

Rebelle blushes. "I was playing video games with a friend."

"Was it more?" I wiggle my eyebrows. Rebelle growls, and chucks the closest thing to her at me, which was Jayfeather's book. Jayfeather curses as I skip back to the pinball machine.

"Now darling, see who's the master of pinball." I look at Silver and grin, slamming a token into the game.

"So, you're AshySquirrel999?" Silver asks.

"Mmmhhhmmm-, wait, WHAT?!" I shriek, and look at the leaderboard.

_1) AshySquirrel999_

_2) Foxthebabe_

_3) Foxthebabe_

_4) Foxthebabe_

_5) Foxthebabe_

"Well, at least you have the rest of the high scores." Silver grins awkwardly.

"No, this is unacceptable!" I slam my fist down on the machine. "I must win this!"

I squint at the machine, and pull back the lever and release the ball.

It's coming towards the button thingys, it bounces off of them, its coming towards the left lever! I press the left button, and the ball goes flying up. Phew!

Oh no! It's takes the passageway! Those are impossible to predict where the ball will come out!

It comes out reeeeaaallllly close to the right lever. I slam my finger onto the button as fast as I can.

+THREE MINUTES LATER+

It's going well. I'm still on my first ball!

Oh no! I was distracted! The ball falls down, and the screen says NEW BALL. I pull the lever again and release the second ball.

+THIRTY MINUTES LATER+

I pant as the last ball falls down, and the screen flashes with END GAME.

A few seconds pass, and... yes! I've gotten the top score!

I type in 'Foxthebabe', and it appears in big gold letters at the top, in number one!

Yes! "Yes!" Silver shouts, high-fiving me. "Awesome!"

"Are you nerds done?" Rebelle grumbles, her eyes closed and her head still leaning on Jayfeather.

"Oh no, we still have more games to play!" I grin.

"Foxleap...!" All three shout, and start running after me. I start running from them, grinning. They'll never catch me!

Until Rebelle throws Jayfeather at me. He lands on top of me, and I'm thrown to the ground.

"Ow! Rebelle!" Jayfeather complains.

"What? It was an instinct!" Rebelle protests.

"Whatever it was, let's go home." Silver smiles, and we all start heading home.

* * *

**Foxleap: I'M FAAAAABULOUS!**

**Yes you are.**

**Jayfeather: hmph.**

**Okay, well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter!**

**Foxleap: Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! ~Silverblaze**


	12. Silverblaze and the Amazing Light Switch

**Foxleap: SILVERBLAZE! Where's the next chapter? It was supposed to be published years ago!**

**I know, I know, I know, I'm sorry!**

**Foxleap: Update faster next time, okay?**

**I'll try, I promise.**

**Foxleap: If you don't, then I'll ask Icecloud to not let you go to her Ice Cream Parlor ever again.**

**MY MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP ICE CREAM OKAY FOXLEAP I WILL UPDATE FASTER NEXT TIME.**

**Foxleap: Good. Now read the story.**

* * *

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Any plans for today?" Silverblaze asks over a bowl of cereal at breakfast. Lately she's been trying to get us to be more organized and plan things out. It's not exactly working.

I quietly eat some yogurt. "Nope, Bri- I mean, my friend can't meet at the library today, so I'm just going to stay here the whole day."

"I was going to try and beat all of my video games for the 538th time. It usually takes around a day," Foxleap states. Even though I can't see, I can tell for a fact that he's smiling.

"Rebelle?" I ask.

"She's not here," says Silverblaze.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know," Foxleap says. "Probably at the mall with Ivypool or something."

All of a sudden, I hear the door whip open and I hear Rebelle's voice as she exclaims, "I am not one of those 'mall girls', Foxleap!"

Foxleap lets out a laugh. "You're right; that's Silverblaze."

"Hey!" Silver protests, but I hear her laughing after a while.

"Where were you, Rebelle?" I remember to ask all of a sudden.

Rebelle lets out a slightly annoyed sigh. "Ivypool fell asleep in the park…"

"Again?" Foxleap cuts in.

"I think she was out for a midnight stroll with Bre- I mean, her new boyfriend, and he had to leave urgently. Something about his mom broke her leg and was in the hospital or something. So Ivypool found a park bench and slept there for the night. She woke up at four in the morning and called me to come and bring her home. Needless to say, I was pretty unhappy," Rebelle explains. "Yeah, not really like Ivypool. But whatever."

There's a moment of silence where all I can hear are forks and knives. I shrug when all of a sudden, I hear Foxleap scream.

**Silverblaze's POV**

"I'm blind! I'm blind!" Foxleap yells. "Jayfeather, I'm going blind! You have to help me! I can't live like this!"

From next to me, Rebelle face-palms herself. "The lights have gone out, you-"

"Language!" Foxleap sings in interruption. "But really, did the lights just go out?"

"Of course," I say, but the kitchen is really dark. Really dark as in I-can't-see-anything-but-darkness dark.

"Open a window or something," Rebelle complains, and I attempt to stand up from my chair, but I can't make my way around the table. I awkwardly stretch my hands out in case I run into something, which I thankfully don't until I reach a window.

Or, what I thought was a window. I can't find any curtains or locks or anything, so it must be a painting or a picture or something.

"Found a light switch!" cheers Foxleap, but I hear him flick it, even though nothing happens. The room stays dark.

"Maybe you forgot to pay the electricity bill," jokes Jayfeather.

"I bet Jay-Jay is right!" Foxleap exclaims. "Solution, pay it!"

"We already did last week," I say. "So no."

"I bet Silvey is wrong!" Foxleap exclaims. "Solution, laugh at her!"

He begins to laugh, but all of a sudden, I hear a _bam_ as Foxleap mutters, "ouch. Stupid wall."

Now it's my turn to laugh.

"Oh come on," Jayfeather says. "You're all overreacting. Just get a flashlight or something."

"I don't know if we even own a flashlight," I sigh. "Even if we did, how could we find it when we can't even find a door?"

"Oof," comes Foxleap's voice as he runs into something else. "Found the door."

I follow his voice until I sort of stumble into Foxleap. I retreat, letting Foxleap move out of my way.

In the darkness, I find the doorknob and open the door. Unfortunately, the hallway is all dark as well. Wait…

"I guess the whole building is out of power," I call.

"Just great," complains Jayfeather.

"Oof!" screams Foxleap as he runs into yet another wall. "That really-"

I'm about to cut him off, but all of a sudden, the door to the apartment is slammed shut. I turn around and knock on the door, yelling. This freaking door won't open on its own, and I can't hear anything from inside.

It's all dark, and really quiet, with the exception of my knocking on the door. I sigh as I look around, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but the most I can do is make out a little area around the corner which must be a hallway. Still, I feel almost powerless in the darkness. I wonder if this is how Jayfeather always feels.

I blindly stumble my way forward into what I think is the hallway. Just in case, I hold my arms out in front of me so that I don't run into a wall or something. I almost do, but then I find my way down the hallway.

I just have to get outside, I tell myself. I mean, it's my apartment… I know my way around the building like the back of my hand.

"Ouch!" My fingers hit a wall pretty hard, and I retreat back as I try to find my way towards the stairs.

Well, apparently, I don't know this place as well as I thought.

Finally, I reach the large door leading to the stairs. I push it open and carefully place each foot in front of the other so that I know when I hit the actual stairs. Unfortunately, though, I miss the first step down and trip and fall down a flight of stairs. I try my hardest not to curse. My knee is bruised as well as my elbow. Well, at least the stairs were carpeted.

I continue walking down more and more stairs. Thankfully, I'm able to figure out where the stairs begin and end this time.

Unfortunately, though, when I open the door in front of me, I'm greeted not by the sweet smell and calm music of the lobby, but instead by the heat and machines working in the basement. Oh, great. I forgot to stop at the second-to-last door instead of the last. The last door is the basement. Duh. How could I forget?

Of course, it's too dark to turn around and try to find the door. Hey, maybe I can find the light down here!

"Excuse me, missy, you're not going anywhere," comes a voice. I can't exactly figure out what it is, but based on the voice, it sounds like a tall guy standing a few feet away from me. Not Ashfur, but he almost has the same… accent as Ashfur.

I don't waste a single moment. As the guy grabs my wrist, I use my other hand to punch. However, the darkness gives me a disadvantage, and all I do is punch the air. So instead, I use my leg to kick his arm away from me and then I dodge to the side, trying to make my way past the machines.

"Hawkfrost! He's hurt!" comes a voice. "Someone, turn the lights on!"

I duck behind a box as all of a sudden, the tiny little lightbulb turns on. Even though it isn't much light, I still have trouble letting my eyes adjust to the room around me. I see a group of three or so people in the middle of the room, crowded around each other.

I try to debate what to do. I have no weapons, so I try to look around the room for something I can use. But then, my eye catches something… a wall filled with light switches, all of them off, except one.

While Hawkfrost and Ashfur and their friends are distracted, I creep forward and flip all of the light switches on. Each one has a different label to it… one reads, "lobby", one reads "floor 10 rooms", and so on.

I return to my place behind the box as I figure out what to do next, but my answer appears right before me.

Three dark shapes leap forward and attack Hawkfrost and Ashfur and their friends. Foxleap, Rebelle, and Jayfeather!

I hurry forward to join the fight, but then decide against it as I see my three ninja friends as they hold Hawkfrost and Ashfur down and handcuff their arms.

Immediately, Firestar walks into the basement. "Oh, Ashfur. That's the best you can do? Turn off all the lights of an apartment building for an hour? I mean, even Snowtuft was more evil than you." Firestar laughs a little at his own joke, but Ashfur takes it personally, from the look in his eyes.

"Hawkfrost's idea," Ashfur grunts as Firestar grabs his arms and pushes him forward. He does the same to Hawkfrost and the other guys.

Finally, Firestar turns to us. "I don't know how he keeps escaping from prison. I guess we need to send him to a different place. Far away."

"Yeah, that'd be great," sighs Jayfeather. Foxleap laughs.

"Thanks again, Firestar!" I call as Firestar heads away. He turns back to us with a smile.

"No, thank you guys," he says.

xXx

"So how did you know to come to the basement?" I ask.

Rebelle shrugs. "Well, Jayfeather realized that all the lights were controlled in the basement, and since we looked out of the window and saw that the rest of the city was just fine, we figured that it was just the lights in the basement."

"How did you know that Ashfur would be there?"

Foxleap laughs. "It's Ashfur. He's always to blame."

"True," I say with a laugh. "I'm glad they're sending him away. Where is he going now?"

Jayfeather sniffs as he says, "I heard he's getting taken away to the Dark Forest Prison, which should be on the other side of the earth. Nobody knows where it is for sure, though. But they have the best security in the world. Nobody's ever escaped from there."

I smile. "That's great. So I guess he's gone for good."

Jayfeather fixes his blind gaze on us. "One can only hope."

* * *

**Slightly random, I know, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways :)**

**Another thing... *ahem* **_this may or may not be one of the final chapters... _

**THANK YOU FOR 83 REVIEWS, 17 FAVORITES, AND 9 FOLLOWS! ~Silverblaze**


End file.
